narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sekino Tamafune
this character is made by Raikaguken Sekino Tamafune 'is a Samurai from ''Tetsu no Kuni, Born in Tetsu no Kuni ''where she grew up as a Orphan she was later adopted by Mifune who trained her as a samurai at her request. Background Childhood Tamafune was abandoned at a orphanage in ''Tetsu no Kuni when she was four months old. During her time growing up at the orphanage she quickly became a Sister figure to the other orphans and helped the Matrons with their work,at the age of Four she took in a Female Black Tiger Cub who'm she gave the name Kuroyama which never left her side, whenever she was not helping the matrons or playing with the other orphans she practiced writing, reading and cooking, at the age of Eight she started practicing with a Discarded Bokken she found on the streets resulting in rumours which eventually reached the ears of Mifune who went to check out the source and upon seeing her decided to adopt and train her after hearing the Matrons talk about her being a hard worker and quick learner. Tamafune Suprised mifune with her quick wits and observation skills, Being trained by Mifune resulted in her becoming a great Samurai. Third Shinobi War During her teen years she finished her Samurai Training, at the age of 17 Tetsu no Kuni ''was forced to participate in the Third Shinobi war which had her sent to the fields of battle, Six months in the war her Company came across a Large Battle between ''Kumo, Iwa and Suna, ''upon being spotted by the three forces they were attacked resulting in a long and bloody fight in which she was hit with a katon jutsu resulting in half her face being permanently scarred causing her to start wearing a Samurai Helmet. She and her Company won the fight losing only 30 of 150 samurai while ''Kumo, Iwa and Suna ''lost more than 2/3rd each from fighting both her and each other, after the battle Tamafune gained command of a 500 man cohort who with the permission of Mifune fly Tamafune's very own Flag. They played a major part in ending the war when they charged and won against a short ''kumo/Iwa/Suna ''alliance force of 2.500 strong that was preparing to launch a joint attack against one of Konoha's Major outpost's close to ''Hi no Kuni, in this battle Tamafune and her now Large Horse Sized armored black tiger dealt great damage to the kumo/Iwa/Suna alliance. Being close one of Konoha's Major outpost gave Tamafune and her cohort Reinforcement in the form of Konoha Shinobi,'' resulting in the victory for the temporary ''Samurai/Konoha ''alliance, During this battle the events of the ''Kannabi-kyō ''happend. Soon after the large battle and ''Kannabi-kyō ''events ''the Third Shinobi war ended. ' Konoha visit and unexpected long stay One month after the Third Shinobi war the 23 year old Tamafune was sent to ''Konoha with Kuroyama and 20 of her most elite Samurai and Supplies for Konoha as a thank you for the help in the war, During their welcomed stay in Konoha Tamafune met and had a Drunken One Night Stand with Ichiraku Teuchi Resulting with a sudden Pregnancy that ended up with a Daughter they named Ayame. one year after Ayame was Born Tamafune and her Samurai were recalled to Tetsu no Kuni, Tamafune promised to visit her Daughter whenever she could, however much she wanted to take Ayame with her to Tetsu no Kuni ''she knew her Daughter could not handle such a long journey nor ''Tetsu no Kuni's ''weather, Before she left she decided to have Kuroyama and 10 willing Elite Samurai stay with Ayame as company, Guardian's and a reminder of her. Personality Sekino Tamafune is a Calm and Level-Headed person but Easily angered when innocents, children or her close ones are endangered or threatened, She likes to spend her time teaching children and helping in the Orphanage she grew up in when not on missions, on duty, training or visiting her Daughter Ayame. Like most Samurai she is Honorable and holds pride in her skills but unlike most of them she has a Bloodthirsty side that shows in every non-training battle, She is a Capable Leader in battle as seen during the Third Shinobi War where she easily commands her Company and later on cohort leading them to many victories with Few losses. Appearance Despite being in her 40's she does not look older than 25, she has Black eyes with half her face being permanently scarred and waist-length Dark brown hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face and fair skin. When not in battle she is seen wearing a Large Scarf protecting her scar from the cold, a simple black kimono-like outfit and sandals. While her cohort wear the standard samurai plate uniform in Black Tamafune wear's Black Mithril armor, Unlike other samurai Tamafune's helmet is a Special Samurai Helmet with a golden Face-mask showing her position as the leader, like other samurai their Helmets have built-in radios and double as respirators to combat poison regularly used by shinobi. like other samurai She wears a Katana and Uchigatana which are positioned on her Left Hip. her Katana has a 73 cm blade with a 5 cm grip, her Uchigatana has a 60 blade with a 4 cm grip. Both Sheath's and Grips are Pure Black with the Blade's being Blood Red in color. 'Stats Trivia * her hobbies are stargazing, meditating, reading, Blacksmithing, Cooking, writing to her daughter Ayame outside of visiting her, Talking with her Black Tiger Kuroyama and Training herself together with her Troops. * her favourite food is Monkfish, dobu-jiru, Meat, Dango and Ramen, while her least favourite foods is anything Sour. * Her Favorite flowers are Black Magic Hollyhock's * Sekino Tamafune is the first Female Samurai to be placed in the bingo book as a S rank. * Tamafune is the mother of Ayame. Quote´s '''(To Cohort) What? Never seen a Tiger Jump through trees like a shinobi? neither have my enemies until its too late. (To Ayame) Dont worry Kuroyama and my Men will keep you safe and i promise to visit every time i get the chance. (To Teuchi) You better make sure she's as healthy as a horse while i'm away or you WILL regret it, ''Am i Clear!''Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character